


bloodstained clothes

by sciintiilla



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciintiilla/pseuds/sciintiilla
Summary: a flashback to a darker time when Terres Regalius lived by a different name. a time that only fills him with regret - though he has learned by now that retribution is not always necessary, and reparation can be achieved.





	bloodstained clothes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a piece written awhile ago for a "bad things happen" bingo meme that was popular on tumblr at one point.

**:: 3 years ago ::**

* * *

The rain was pouring.

The rogue hunched against the railing of the ship’s deck, arms lifeless at his sides as his daggers were sprawled across the floor. His clothes were practically soaked in blood, the rain washing some of it into a messy pool underneath of him. He felt numb, senseless, apathetic. Dead.

Just like the countless people that he’d murdered throughout his time as a pirate.

He couldn’t do this anymore. He quite literally couldn’t - if he had to take another life, he might just take his own. But that felt horribly wrong. He was undeserving to take his own life - he needed to be brought to justice.

The captain seemingly appeared out of nowhere, prodding at one of the bloodied weapons with his foot. “Damn, Ethizo, ye really did a number this time, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

“I see yer extra snappy today,” He laughed, voice bellowing ominously. He was a big Sea Wolf, bald to show off the tattoos littering his skull, which then peeked out from underneath of his hat. “Ye should put that pent-up energy into yer next mission!”

“There won’t be a next mission.”

There was a long pause from the big brute. He seemed… baffled. “I beg yer pardon?”

The rogue never moved, never flinched. Didn’t bother to look up. “I’m done. I’m leaving th’ crew. Turning m’self in. All that rubbish.”

The captain’s mouth went ajar, attempting to process this. “You’re doing what now?”

“I didn’t stutter. And I’m not going t’ repeat m’self.”

There was another pause, teeth gritting as the captain’s anger began to fume. The rogue knew this, too - he had a feeling he’d react like this. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. It never is.

“Ethizo,” He started, gravity hanging on his voice. “Ye know yer stuck here, aye? M’ boy, ye _knew_ that ye’d never get ta’ leave when ye joined.”

“I’m doing so anyway. You’re not going t’ stop me.”

As soon as he ended his sentence, the rogue was promptly lifted off of the floor, the captain holding him by the throat with one hand. It wasn’t crushing, but he couldn’t breathe, either. Hands grasped at the extremities around his neck, clawing at them desperately as he kicked his legs around. The captain bore his gaze into verdant eyes, clearly unamused.

“ _Ethizo._ ” The captain’s voice was a snarl at this point, booming with a growing fury and disappointment. “Ye know better than this. What exactly do ye think turnin’ yerself in will achieve? Make ye feel better about yerself?” His voice was condescending, and he gave a smile - it all wrenched the rogue’s heart. “Mayhap let ye forgive yerself? Be able ta’ say ye did the ‘right thing’? Hah! Yer goin’ soft on me, boy. Ye need t’ remember that there’s nothing left of yer past. ‘Tis all gone - yer nothing but a cold-blooded killer, now.”

_No. I can’t do this anymore._

In an instant, legs were violently thrown upward, boots making tough contact with the captain’s jaw. He felt teeth shatter, the pain of broken things causing the brute to let go of his neck. Gasping for air, hands reached down and scooped up his daggers, bracing himself defensively for an attack. The captain realized he was bleeding, and in a fit of rage, he began to reach for the axe on his back - but the rogue was having none of that. He lunged forward, before dropping down to slash at his leg. The roegadyn roared in pain and dropped to a knee, where time seemingly froze as a blade was pressed up against his throat, ready to spill his life everywhere.

The anger burning in the rogue’s eyes was obvious. He wanted to end it. Perhaps, if this was his last kill, he’d be okay. Go out with a bang. Remove this tether to a part of his life he wanted to forget. Gods, he wanted to. Nobody would miss him. _Nobody._

There was a slow, debilitating smile from the captain. He could blatantly see the shame written all over the rogue’s face. “… You can’t do it. Ye really broke, huh?” He started with a light chuckle, which developed into a booming laughter.

He could kill innocents for years, and the one person he couldn’t bring himself to end was the person he hated the most, save for himself.

The rogue hesitated, before taking a large step back - and disappearing into the darkness of the rain, the last thing he could hear being his captain’s haunting laughter echo in his ears.


End file.
